4 Cups & Counting
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs can't sleep when Sammy spends a night away and ends up mainlining coffee during a case. Luckily Sammy's watching out for him. AU. GibbsxOC. Gammy.
**A/N: So this came about from the 300** **th** **episode when Gibbs is talking about how he can't sleep in his bed because it was their bed. It's set around the middle of the start of their relationship when Sammy is spending most nights at his house but still has her apartment. Sammy's also working on getting Gibb's out of his shell a little, which is why he seems a little OOC with telling her things and what not but I feel like he's more willing to open up to her because he feels that there's no judgment. But yeah anyway I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **4 Cups & Counting**

oOoOoOo

Sammy walked out of the elevator at her usual time, her coffee in one hand and Gibbs' in the other. She had slept at home the night before so she wouldn't wake Gibbs up when she poured herself into bed around midnight after drinks with Victor. As she rounded the corner into the bullpen she wasn't surprised to find Gibbs' desk empty but as she moved to put his coffee down she noticed an empty cup already sitting beside his phone and a couple more in the garbage can she had a feeling something was off with him. She decided to let it go until she got a good look at him and sat back down at her desk to check her emails.

It was 30 min later when just as Tony was getting settled Gibbs came around the corner and told them to grab their gear. As soon as Sammy saw him she could tell he hadn't slept but she decided she wouldn't say anything until they were alone. She grabbed her pack and followed everyone to the elevator. When they got to the garage Gibbs directed Tony, Declan and Kairi to the van before he motioned Sammy to the sedan. Once they were on the road Sammy took the opportunity to look him over before saying anything.

"You ok?" Sammy asked after assessing he was just sleep deprived and nothing else.

"Fine," Gibbs hummed taking a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well you don't look fine," Sammy pushed. "You look like you didn't sleep last night and judging from the empty cups in your trash can I'd say this is your fourth cup already."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed with a shrug.

"Well we have a long drive ahead of us so feel free to talk about it when you're ready," Sammy said deciding pushing him wasn't going to get her anywhere.

They drove in silence for a while before Gibbs finally spoke up.

"I slept on the couch last night," Gibbs started, breaking the silence. "Well didn't really sleep; Couldn't get comfortable."

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed?" Sammy asked curiously, hoping she could keep him talking.

"Uh I don't sleep in it alone," Gibbs mumbled off handedly.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Sammy asked keeping her voice level so he wouldn't get discouraged.

"It's really stupid," Gibbs said trying to laugh it off to cover his embarrassment.

"No judgment," Sammy assured him. "You can tell me."

Gibbs stayed quiet for a while thinking about what he was about to tell her.

"It's just weird sleeping in it alone. I've always slept with someone in it and I slept on the couch after Shannon and Kelly until I met Diane. When it fell through I was back to the couch again and even after all these years I can't sleep in that bed alone and last night the couch just wasn't cutting it but I couldn't go up to bed," Gibbs explained petering off at the end.

"You should have called me," Sammy said partially scolding but still keeping her tone warm. "I could've come over and gone to bed with you or you could have come to the apartment."

"I didn't want to bother you while you were with your brother," Gibbs said with a shrug. "And I figured I could deal with it on my own."

"Well you don't have to," Sammy insisted putting enough tone in her voice to make it stick.

Gibbs nodded and took another sip of his coffee before turning into the crime scene. They ID'd the victim and processed the scene as per usual and after talking to the witness they headed out. The ride back to headquarters was quiet and they stopped by the dinner on the way to get Gibbs another coffee.

oOoOoOo

The couple times Sammy was sent to check a lead or interview anyone she made sure she came back with coffee in hand. When they hit a point where all they could do was wait for Abby's DNA results to come back Gibbs, to everyone but Sammy's surprise, told them all to go home and get some rest. Nobody argued and once they had all cleared out Sammy headed out with Gibbs in tow.

"Do you wanna take my can back to your place so you don't have to drive?" Sammy asked once they were in the elevator.

"Sure," Gibbs hummed not putting up a fight.

"You wanna pick something up for dinner on the way?" Sammy asked hoping he would agree so there would be something other than coffee in his stomach.

Gibbs shrugged so Sammy took it as a yes.

They headed for Sammy's echo and Gibbs slid into the passenger seat before Sammy started the car. They made a quick stop for a pizza before Sammy headed for Gibbs' house.

oOoOoOo

An hour later they had eaten and changed before settling into bed. Almost as soon as Gibbs' head hit the pillow he was out. He waited just long enough for Sammy to settle and get comfortable so he could curl around her and pull her close before letting the exhaustion pull him under.

Sammy wasn't surprised when Gibbs' was snoring as soon as he settled around her. She turned and pressed a kiss to his nose then his lips before settling into him and letting herself drift off.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


End file.
